Soulmates and Stories
by ghost83
Summary: You take an OC I created. You then apply a soulmate!AU to it. Finally, you create a moment in which a RWBY character is that OC's soulmate. Going to use multiple versions of soulmate!AU. OC/RWBY Character one-shots. Rated T to be safe.
1. Red Ink

**A bunch of one-shots involving the soulmate concept, starting with our favorite hyper red head!**

 **Version: First words they say to you are on your arm.**

* * *

I sighed as I looked at my arm.

 _It wasn't on purpose!_

I heard lots of people say that to me, and I'm starting to think it's going to take me a while. I walked over to my team as I huffed out a small cloud of ink that dissipated. It wasn't helpful that I'm a squid faunus, so I prayed to Monty that my soulmate wasn't a pervert. I also hoped there wasn't any jokes involving my love for sushi.

I sat down with the rest of my team and started, "Any luck?" Electro grinned like the maniac he is and waved his arm as he exclaimed, " _Nora!_ " His arm said _Oh my god, you're an electric generator!_ I gave a tired smile as Victoria gave a gentle pat on back. She spoke, "If it helps, Lie Ren." _Sorry about Nora. She's usually not this hyper._ By now, I memorized all of them. I turned to Dante and asked, "What about you?" He grinned like a madman and started, "It's-!"

 _ **"FOOD FIGHT!"**_ All the students started rushing out as Nora sang, "I'm queen of the castle~, I'm queen of the castle~!" The leader of team RWBY shouted, "Time for round two!" Dante sighed and bluntly stated, "The blonde boxer." I now recalled the words. _Are you sure you're not a hot devil in disguise?_ I sighed and began as I stood up, "Well, as leader of team VRDE, I would like for us to-!"

Something hit me and exploded. I was drenched in purple soda. My eyes snapped to the red head as I asked, "Did you really just drench me in soda?!" "It wasn't on purpose!"

Those words again.

Just as I was about to groan, I noticed her flinching before placing her hand on the other arm. Yang stared wide eyed at me while Blake had a look of amusement.

I put two and two together as my hair tentacles covered my eyes.

After a tense moment, I came to a conclusion.

"As leader of team VRDE, I would like- no, WANT- us to..." My team noticed my signature look of mischief as I tossed a strawberry pie back, "RETURN FIRE!"

It landed perfectly on her shocked face. Finally, a three way food fight.

* * *

I slightly dried off my head as Ruby walked along side me.

I began, "So, soulmates..." "Yeah..." "Well, to start things off, I like sushi." Yang popped out of nowhere and shouted, "Cannibalism!" I groaned as Ruby patted my back while showing her words.

 _Did you really just drench me in soda?!_

"My name is Rokyo Inkster. Nice to meet you, Ruby Rose." She smiled before smirking as she picked me up suddenly. Panicking, I used my semblance, causing me to turn into a squid. Realizing what happened as she squealed and held me tighter, I blushed and muttered, "Dang it..."

* * *

 **Review?**


	2. Red Angels and Blonde Demons

**Time for the athlete! And remember, different shots, different OCs.**

 **Version: First words they say to you are on your arm**

* * *

 _Not my proudest moment. Pyrrha Nikos._

Funny how things can be so vague. Is it supposed to mean Pyrrha Nikos will be walking up to me in a conversation or something? A conversation involving her as a subject?

Regardless, I keep the words bandaged up. The last thing I need is sneaky reporters. At least I shared it with my twin bro, Jaune Arc. He sure knows how to keep a secret. I mean, I'm not even using my real name, but still!

I sighed as I looked at the clouds. How long has it been since I last saw him? 5 years? 10? We've only been communicating by letters for possibly more than that. I shook it off as the Bullhead started off.

Time to complete my transfer to Beacon.

* * *

 _At least you take into consideration the whole multimedia and hide it. Jack Arc._

Those words, hidden by her gauntlets, made Pyrrha question if one of Jaune's sisters is named Jack. However, with the arrival of "Tracer", the celebrity with a rare Semblance, arriving at Beacon and transferring, it puts her thoughts aside.

* * *

I walked as crowds of people swarmed. I sighed and muttered, "So is there, like, a welcome ceremony or tradition or something?" Suddenly, I was pelted with water balloons, soaking my hair and making my black hair dye run. I growled and snapped, "All right, which one of you idiots did that?" I soon saw four guys with shocked looks. I don't blame them. I ruffled my blonde hair as I briefly scanned the crowd with my blue eyes before locking on a blonde girl. I shouted, "Hey, Goldilocks! Going to borrow your Semblance for a while!"

And with that, I activated my semblance.

* * *

Everyone watched as "Tracer's" hair grew in length and became brighter. The two grey boxes he had on his belt morphed into a grey version of Ember Celica while his eyes turned red as the water evaporated off of him. Team CRDL dropped everything and ran as "Tracer" shouted a battle cry before running after them. He growled, "Where do you punks think you're going?"

Pyrrha paled as his Semblance was made clear: he can mimic someone's semblance perfectly, with a slight copy of looks as a side effect.

And he just so happened to copy Yang's.

* * *

I sighed as I walked with Jaune. "... and they bullied this rabbit Faunus named Velvet." I whistled and bluntly spoke, "Maybe I should've pulled a 'Bane' and break their spines..." "Don't. They had it coming to them. Anyway, here's my team's dorm room." We stopped in front of the door, that promptly opened.

Needless to say, I was slightly shocked. There was a guy with black hair and magenta streak looking at both of us before bluntly saying as I saw the room in utter disarray, "Nora." Jaune had a look of understanding as I asked, "Sort of like Janet?" "Yep." I sighed and gave a look of sympathy as I held out my hand and greeted, "Jack Arc, Jaune's twin brother." "Lie Ren." A hyper ginger shouted, "NORA!"

Jaune sighed before his eyes lit up and he pulled me over to...

"Bro, I like you to meet my trainer, The "Cereal Girl"." I looked at her in disbelief as she offered her hand and stated, "Not my proudest moment. Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune looked at me silly as I processed the information. I noticed her gauntlets were hiding a faint color under her arm before sighing and shaking her hand, "At least you take into consideration the whole multimedia and hide it. Jack Arc." Her eyes lit up at those words. "B-but that means..."

I smirked and, feeling bold, pulled her close while muttering, "Jackpot~!" She blushed as I closed the gap, making her stiffen.

It was a perfect moment, until the ginger took a picture of us and posted it on the extranet.

* * *

"For this round, it's Pyrrha Nikos versus Jackson Arc!"

Pyrrha asked me as we prepared to fight, "Are you ready, Tracer?" I smirked and made my semblance flare.

My hair became red while growing longer and into a ponytail. My armor morphed into a golden design, giving me a male look of my soulmate. My eyes became green as I responded, "Ready as I'll ever be!"

The timer counted down as we both smiled.

A lot has changed in just a month.

* * *

I managed to smile before coughing up more blood.

A giant Deathstalker corpse we near us as Pyrrha cradled my head, having tears spill. I lazily looked at her arm, my vision slowly disappearing. I looked at her and asked, "Take your time and live your life for me, will ya?"

* * *

Jackson Arc  
20XX - 20XX  
Age 18  
Beloved Brother, Fighter, and soul mate.  
"A life not lived what it's worth isn't a life at all."

* * *

Pyrrha stared at the grave, placing her hand on the stone.

It's been a few weeks has passed ever since his funeral. She felt as if it was her fault during their mission... But now she feels as if a great burden was lifted off her shoulders. Jaune slowly walked up to the grave and greeted, "Hey, Jack... It's been a while... I hope you're preparing for us up there..."

A voice spoke up from behind them, "Nah, it was too boring." Their heads snapped towards the source.

There, they saw Jack waving at them while wearing dark robes and leaning on a cane. "You know how I love to troll people, right?"

* * *

Jack laughed as the pair chased him across Vale, his new cape fluttering in the breeze as he jumped off the roof and landed on the other. He just loved messing with people.

He sighed and muttered, "Too bad my semblance has changed... But it's worth it." I looked back at Pyrrha and gave her a smirk.

To be by Pyrrha... At the cost of being a devil while she will become an angel?

It's well worth it.

* * *

 _There once was a legend. It told of two soulmates and the price one paid for the happiness of the other._

 _Once became a guardian angel, her voice and spirit protecting the innocent._

 _The other became a messenger from hell, his mind and body punishing the wicked._

 _Only until judgment day they met again, and they still loved the other._

 _So, to leave their sides and be by each other, they look the other's life at the same time._

 _Legend says if one would listen carefully enough during the night, you can hear the laughter of two reunited spirits, dancing the night away._

* * *

 **Review?**


	3. Felines Forever

**Sometimes, having a sense of one's self is the biggest challenge of them all.**

 **Version: The first thing they say to you are on your arm.**

* * *

 _I... Want to know more about the legend of Schrodinger._

Who in the right mind would ask this? I asked myself this as I walked down the halls and shelves of the library. I only consulted Ozpin on the matter, and even he finds it amusing. I sighed and placed the books where they belong.

I muttered, "Let's see... _Faunus of Legends_... Here." I wheeled my cart over to the science section and continued, " _Paradox and Theories_... _Dust for Dummies_... And _Grimm Physics_." I wheeled the empty cart back to it's original position and muttered to myself as I passed a few people, "Who in the right mind would look up _**Schrodinger**_?"

I heard something rustle, but paid no mind to it. As the librarian of Vale's biggest library, I need to reorganize the books and put them back in their proper place.

* * *

"Who in the right mind would look up _**Schrodinger**_?"

Blake's attention snapped to the retreating librarian as she recalled her words on her arm.

 _Why Schrodinger?_

Yang joked, "Looks like the _cat_ gained an extra life!" The librarian popped out of nowhere, startling Yang as he shushed her and reminded, "This is a library. Also, here's a book that's perfect for you." He placed a book on the table and went on his way.

Yang looked at the title and clenched her fist.

Weiss read with a hint of amusement, " _Making Puns 101_..." Blake, however, got up and searched the data banks and got what she was looking for.

* * *

 _Schrodinger_

 _The first ever Faunus to leave the White Fang of old. His status was unknown, along with his past. However, he apparently had a unique semblance: teleportation._

 _His famous quote is, "Though the outcome seems numerous, it's only two."_

 _There are numerous legends surrounding him, but none seem to actually confirm as actual events._

* * *

 _Paradox and Theories  
Chapter XX: The tale of two cats that are one and the same_

* * *

 _Faunus of Legends  
Chapter V: Schrodinger_

* * *

Ozpin sipped from his mug as Blake fidgeted. She asked, "May I conduct research on _Schrodinger_?" Ozpin smiled all knowingly as he offered, "The Librarian knows much on the subject. Start by asking him." Black nodded and thanked him before leaving.

Ms. Goodwitch asked, "Are there any other legends among us?" "If there are, let's hope the ones of good are still around."

* * *

Blake calmly walked up to the manager and gently tapped his shoulder. He looked at her as she explained calmly, "I... Want to know more about the legend of Schrodinger." His eyes widened.

* * *

I began to process the information. I carefully asked, "Why Schrodinger?" This time, she was taken by surprise. After a moment of silence she answered, "What better way than to research about him with my soulmate." She lifted her sleeve as I slowly lifted mine.

Slowly, I stood up and offered with a gentle smile, "Why not ask him directly? Come along, I know where he lives." She gave a hesitant nod before following me.

* * *

I prepared tea as she asked, "Why did you take me to your house? I thought you were taking me to _Schrodinger_?" I placed the beverages and answered with a sad smile, "You're talking to him." She looked at me stunned as I held out my hand and introduced myself, "My name is Schrodinger. I'm the first Faunus to officially leave the White Fang of old. You're talking to the legend himself." She nodded before shaking my hand slowly and replying, "Blake Belladonna. Ex-Member of White Fang."

I nodded and stated, "Ask away." She remained silent before asking, "I thought you had ears and a tail?" I smiled sadly and took her hands before letting them run over my scalp. She gently rubbed it before she felt my scars, her hand retracting as her eyes widened. I explained sadly, "Cauterized. No amount of aura can bring them back."

We sat in silence before she asked, "How are you still alive?" I explained, "My Semblance. I am always self aware and that is my greatest advantage. If I believe I'm there, then I am there. To put it simply: I am everywhere and anywhere, but I'm also nowhere." She looked at me in confusion as I summarized, "To put it in a simpler term, I think therefore I am."

She remained quiet before I asked, "Did Ozpin tell you about me?" She shrugged and sipped her tea as she answered, "He just told me that you know about the legend, and that's all."

* * *

In combat class, Ms. Goodwitch announced, "Everyone, there is a new teacher that will be replacing me." The students perked up at this. Especially teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY.

A boy of their age walked in. He has blond hair that has their ends black, scanning the faces of students with his magenta eyes. He wore a simple white shirt and jeans with black sneakers. He adjusted his fingerless leather gloves. However, it wasn't the looks that got their attention.

It was the yellow cat ears on his head and yellow tail that had black tips that grabbed their attention.

Their new teacher was a faunus.

Cardin rudely remarked, "I'm not learning from a beast." The boy shared a look with Ms. Goodwitch before she nodded.

The boy vanished before landing on Cardin's desk and declared, "My name is Professor Schrodinger. So, Mr. Winchester, I say you and your team are the first to go up against me." Startled, Cardin jumped back before the boy vanished and reappeared in front of the class. "Come on, then! We don't have all day! Chop, chop!"

Yang grinned as Blake blushed.

* * *

Everyone was shocked at the fight occurring. Their new teacher was teleporting all around the arena, landing hit after hit on Cardin's team.

Schrodinger remarked as he saw Cardin's mace, "Big mace you have there. Does that mean you're over compensating something?" Cardin growled in anger and threw his mace at Schrodinger's head, before his eyes widened as the mace hit him and made his head crushed by the weapon and the floor, painting it red.

Everyone screamed in panic before Yang noticed Blake not reacting and sighing before muttering, "3, 2, 1..."

Schrodinger appeared behind Cardin and yelled, "I think therefore I am!" Startled, he turned around before Schrodinger landed an uppercut that promptly knocked him out.

* * *

Ruby's eyes sparkled as Blake explained, "If he thinks he's at the library, then he's at the library. If he thinks he's alive while being stabbed through the heart, then he's still alive." Schrodinger, who sat next to Weiss, added, "I also think I'm roughly your age, so there fore I AM your age." Weiss asked, "Then why are you still here?" Yang replied with a snicker, "Him and Blake just want to take a _cat_ nap together~!"

Blake blushed and buried herself into Schrodinger as he awkwardly explained, "Actually, Yang..." Ruby's eyes widened before turning red and remembered, "Oh, right... It's faunus mating season." Yang looked at the two in disbelief before Schrodinger smirked and declared, "We'll be in your dorm."

And like that, they vanished.

* * *

Years later, Schrodinger hesitantly asked, "Are you sure about this? If I do this, then there's no going back..." Silence answered his question.

He looked away, before his eyes shown with sadness, yet determination. "See you on the flip side..." And with that, he collapsed, not moving an inch.

* * *

 _Blake Belladonna  
Wonderful Wife and Teammate  
"Meeting a Legend is one thing. Having them as your soulmate is another."_

* * *

 _Schrodinger  
Wonderful Husband and Legend  
"I think, therefore I am. But my soulmate I cannot."  
_

* * *

 **Wanted to incorporate a bit of Hellsing into it. And there are legends among us... Finding them is the REAL challenge... Knowing their pain is a part of it.**

 **Basically, Schrodinger lives forever just so long as he's self aware. Since he thinks he's alive, he's alive, making him immortal. However, since he thinks he's dead, then he's dead. This one-shot focuses on what may seem like a good thing, but is actually something more twisted in intended.**

 **Review?**


	4. Burning Time

Are you capable of knowing the true ending?

Version: The first words they say are on your arm.

* * *

I teared as I witnessed Cinder plunge her blade through my lung.

She was in tears as well, but it was within good reason. I was turning into a Grimm.

However, she didn't take into factor my semblance.

The pain... My semblance...

Does it make me immortal?

* * *

I woke up the next day. Or was it yesterday?

I checked my scroll. It was a few years away...

Sighing, I got up and brushed my teeth, putting up my false smile before I went out to face the music.

* * *

I walked to the cafe and sat a table, ordering my usual cup of tea.

My date sat across from me, with her usual brew.

We sat in silence before she asked, "How far?" I responded with a guessing tone, "One or two years."

She only held my hand in comfort. I took a long sip of my coffee.

* * *

We walked through the alley ways, the silence greeting us with open arms and vice versa.

When we arrived at our destination, Roman looked at me with a look in sympathy. He asked, "How much?" I replied with a forced casual tone, "Twenty to thirty, I think."

He patted my back as the light flickered before it blew, leaving us in darkness.

* * *

I stood on the building, footsteps slowly approaching me.

I nodded to the red haired masked faunus. He asked, "How long have you dealt with this?" I replied while looking at the shattered moon, "I lost count..."

He offered a book, and I burned it. I replied, "Already read it."

* * *

I stared at the clock, the second hand ticking away.

Cinder asked, "Why not go back and not say them?" I looked at her in disbelief, asking, "First time. Why?" "You could've killed me... When we met, I didn't have any supporters and you had a bullet. Frame me, put me behind bars. I don't want to be the one to destroy everything." There was a moment of silence.

I spoke, "I'll finish you off with a sniper. Only fate will know how things play out." She nodded, but was frightened at what happens next.

I slowly stood up and took off my shirt.

I read my words one last time.

 _What about a do over?_

I glanced back at her words, memorizing them.

 _I had one too many._

I tossed her my sword, and she stabbed me.

* * *

I woke up. It was now a couple years.

I brushed and ate breakfast.

I grabbed my case, and left my living quarters.

* * *

I saw her from far away.

I set up my gun, adding the silencer.

I looked through the scope, aiming at her head as my finger twitched.

I muttered, "One for the sake of many..."

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

I sat in my chair, my garbs a bright orange. Ozpin sat across from me.

He spoke as he placed the files in front of me, "You killed Cinder Fall. A sniper. And you killed your soulmate." He linked his hands and asked, "Why?"

I shifted, my cuffs jingling as I started, "My Semblance. It allows me to time travel into the past, but is limited to my body." He nodded in understanding as I continued, "It is triggered upon my death. I wake up in a randomly selected time in my past in my past self at that moment. If I wake up five years after, or before, my death then I'm five years younger than my death age. However, my mind is intact."

He remained silent as I continued, "This is my first time, but I'm to mentally tired to care. You see, Cinder Fall was not only my soulmate, but the potential "Queen" you were wondering about." He stiffened as I went on, "I experimented with the butterfly effect. It was ether now or never. She had no friends and no one knew her personally. She destroyed all of Vale, or, at least in my memories." He slowly went for a flask and drank some of its content, before passing it to me. I downed the rest.

I bluntly stated as I leaned back in my chair, "One for the sake of many." James Ironwood slowly entered the room, followed by Qrow and Ms. Goodwitch.

I nodded to them while they saw me eyes.

I didn't even bother pulling my act.

* * *

I was out of prison, looking at the statue.

It was me, holding a balance scale in front in one hand and a dagger in the other. On one side, there was a single person being the heavier weight, while the other platform is numerous people.

I went down in history as "the soul that gave up happiness for peace", and it's a good summary. Taking one final look, I left the statue.

* * *

I sat in front of her. I greeted, "Sorry for taking so long. Had to take care of a few things. Anyway, White Fang went back to being peaceful and the Schnees started working with them to have equality. The rift is still there, though, so it'll take time to heal." I sighed and looked up at the sky, continuing, "Three million, two hundred and seventy five thousand, nine hundred and eighteen... That's how many it took for me to achieve this kind of peace..." I looked back at her and spoke as I got up, "Oh, I almost forgot..."

I placed a small lighter on the grey tablet and smiled before speaking, "Happy Birthday, Cinder Fall."

 _Cinder Fall  
Died at age 9  
A Queen of unknown wit, taken from us too soon.  
May she rest in peace._

I gently wiped the grave and walked away.

* * *

I sighed as I watched the clock tick away.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I counted down as I prepared to see her again, "Three... Two... One."

At that instant, the crate of Dust exploded, killing me and destroying my apartment.

* * *

I woke up. But it was the next day. And I was in a white bed.

It wasn't a hospital, but it wasn't a bedroom ether.

I went out of the room, and smiled gently as the person before me asked, "What about a do over?"

I replied with a tired yet happy tone, "I had one too many."

Cinder hugged me and greeted, "Welcome to Heaven, Grey Angelo."

I hugged back. "Thank you, Cinder Fall."

* * *

 **One can burn... But they can also shine.**

 **Review?**


	5. Witch Time

**Love is something that can stand the test of time...**

 **Version: First words they say to you are on your arm**

* * *

I panicked as Cardin ran away from the thing he created. I asked as Dr. Oobleck saw the portal, "Where does that thing lead to?!" Ozpin quickly entered and shouted, "The question isn't where, but _when!_ " I looked back in shock as I grasped the situation.

A portal through time... With a knowledge of time and theories, one single mistake can affect the future greatly! I grabbed my weapon and asked, "So how do we close it?!" Suddenly, I was slowly pulled into the portal, screaming as everything went black.

* * *

"Oh my god..."

"Ozpin, what is it- who is that?!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw two familiar people... I slowly got up and muttered, "Maybe I had too much to drink..." I noticed the news, noticing I went roughly 30 years into the past. I sighed and asked as I addressed the silver haired teen, "My name is Dante. Who the bloody hell are you?" The blonde growled as the silver head stopped her, replying, "My name is Ozpin. This right here is Glynda. May I ask where you are from?"

However, I remained silent before running off. Meeting a past Ozpin... How can I NOT mess up time?

* * *

I sighed as I was paired up with Silvia. I attended the same school as Ozpin and Goodwitch. I mentally thanked how technology hasn't improved in this point of time. I find it surprising how the forest launch is like Beacon.

Silvia was a science fanatic, but I bared with it.

When we reached the temple, there were numerous pedestals all around, each having a cylinder on them. Silvia asked, "Which one should we take?" I was about to answer when someone interrupted, "Don't take them. Those are meant to designate how the teams are formed." Silvia's eyes lit up as she flung herself on Ozpin and greeted, "Hello! I'm Silvia! Who are you?" Ozpin looked rather shocked before replying, "My name is Ozpin."

I sighed and directed my attention to Goodwitch, asking, "Glynda, was it? How do you deal with this?" Her eyes widened before answering, "I just go with it." I flinched as I placed my hand on my arm.

Did I mess up?

I told my partner, "Silvia. We're taking the grey cylinder." She gave a salute as Ozpin grabbed the other.

* * *

The headmaster declared, "Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, Dante, and Silvia Q. Uick! Lead by Ozpin! I give to you, team GODS!" I sighed, but smiled as they cheered.

I asked Glynda, "So, how do we deal with sleeping arrangements?" "I believe organizing by gender will suffice." "What about by partners?" "Almost there, but not by pairing." "Understandable."

* * *

Eventually, we went by soulmates, much to my disappointment. Ozpin took notice, but didn't say anything as Glynda wasn't complaining for some bizarre reason.

He asked me, "Dante, a word with you in private?" I sighed and nodded as I marked the page I was reading before following him.

When we were alone, he explained, "As a leader, I must know my team and their skills, along with their past if they allow." I nodded in understanding before saying, "In terms of my skill, I can temporarily take on a demonic form, increasing my endurance and tolerance for pain while at the same time increasing my speed and power as well. That is my semblance, which I call _Devil Trigger_." "And your past?"

I remained quiet before sighing. I answered, "Time is a delicate thing, Ozpin. If you mess with time, time messes back. By changing even one thing, you change everything." Ozpin paled as he realized where I was from. He stammered, "S-so the question before shouldn't be _where_ -!" I finished while nodding, "But _**when**_." He remained silent before asking, "How far?" I answered honestly, "Thirty years, give or take."

He remained silent before asking, "Is that all?" I shrugged and noted, "Let's just say you're a coffee person if you plan to make a _beacon_ of hope." His eyes widened before nodding.

* * *

I yawned and asked as I zipped up my jacket, "So we're meeting with what team, again?" Glynda glared and reminded, "Team STRQ." I nodded and recalled, "If memory serves me correct, they consist of Summer Rose, Tai-Yang, Raven Brawen, and Qrow Brawen." Silvia added, "We're also going to fight them!" Ozpin sighed. "Indeed we are." I sighed as we got our weapons.

* * *

I sighed as I saw the list of one-on-one fights. Ozpin lost to Tai-Yang, Silvia beaten Raven, and Glynda tied with Qrow, surprisingly.

I raised my hand and asked, "Since it's the final round, can I request a four-on-one match?" Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. Well, actually STRQ did while the others were amused. The teacher nodded as I stretched and rolled my head, loosening up as I asked while drawing my weapon, "Can you four manage to defeat me and Sparda?"

Tai-Yang pound his fists, Raven readied her blade, Qrow put his weapon in scythe mode, but Summer only looked at me.

* * *

 **3...**

Am I messing with time?

 **2...**

Did I go too far?

 **1...**

Will this impact history?

 **0!**

All four converged on me.

Screw it. I came this far, might as well keep on pushing my luck.

* * *

Glynda looked in shock and awe as Dante's semblance activated. His hair was replaced with fur and horns. His jacket was replaced with retracted wings. His hands and feet became claws. However, his weapon didn't change as he gripped it.

In a moment, he vanished. Only to reappear behind Raven and swing, barely blocked by Qrow's weapon in sword from. He vanished again before kicking Tai-Yang in the gut, making him double over as he vanished again, hitting Qrow in the back of the head.

The process of hit-and-runs continued as team STRQ tried to locate him. Summer's eyes widened before managing to block an attack from a shocked demonic Dante.

He vanished before reappearing away from the group. Tai-Yang shouted as Dante's semblance dissipated, "Quick, while he doesn't have it!"

All four rushed at him. However, he grinned as he pulled his arm back before a giant spectral fist mimicked his punch, hitting all four of them.

He shouted his catchphrase, " ** _JACKPOT!_** "

* * *

I walked along side Glynda and asked, "What's wrong?" She sighed before starting, "Ozpin told me about your origins..." I stiffened as she continued, "In your time, I thirty years older than you... How was I?" I looked away as I spoke, "Spoilers..." We sat on a bench as she asked, "What is it like? Being in your past and my present?" I admitted, "It's difficult... Awkward, even... The future you was always strict and serious, like she misses something... I guess it was me." A female voice declared, "Well I'm going to be secretive in the future!"

Silvia tackled us as Ozpin walked up. Silvia asked, "If I want to help Ozzy in the future, I might as well help out! Oh! Maybe I can name myself 'Professor Peach'!" I replied, "Yeah, you do that." Ozpin sighed and asked, "A question, Dante. How are you supposed to get home?" Glynda's eyes widened and looked at me as I muttered, "I'm not sure..." "Though it's a honor to know the future, knowing too much may result in a different one." I nodded before asking a crucial question, "If I manage to get back into my time... what will happen to team GODS?"

* * *

My eyes widened as we ran from a Deathstalker. Glynda use her semblance to fling boulders at it as Silvia used her machine gun to slow it down. Just as we neared the entrance of the cave, the formation shook, the ceiling collapsing. I pushed all of them out of the way before the rubble separated us, only a small hole above indicating that it's still morning.

I fended off the Deathstalker and shouted, "Get team STRQ! There's advantages in numbers!" Glynda shouted, "I can use my semblance!" "And risk this thing from emerging?! Not an option! Ozpin! Get STRQ, now!" I sensed the three hesitate, but run away as I activated my semblance one last time.

I joked, "I always wanted to go out with a bang..." I placed a photo in a sturdy box before detonating all the fire dust charges that I had.

* * *

Team GOS heard an explosion where the cave was and paled. They rushed over to find the cave was now rubble, the Grimm dead, but with no sign of Dante or his weapon.

Glynda fell to her knees. "No..." She teared and shouted, "NO! DANTE!" Silvia gasped before turning away as Ozpin realized a horrible truth, "We will meet him again... but he won't actually know us..."

* * *

 _5 months before the portal event occurred..._

Dante walked around the campus.

Glynda noticed him, but had a pained look and didn't do anything.

* * *

 _4 months, 3 weeks, 6 days before the event..._

Dante was the leader of team DVIL (Devil). Dante scratched the back of his head and complained, "I seriously wish I had a few fire dust charges... Maybe I can seal a cave, that way..." Ozpin remained calm, but the sound of an explosion echoed in his mind.

* * *

 _3 months, 2 days before the event..._

Dante stared at the ceiling. It wasn't long before his team mate Vergil spoke, "Come on, Dante. We need to get going." "Fine, fine..." Just as the door closed, Dante heard something behind him. But when he turned around, he saw nothing. Shrugging it off, he went to his destination.

Silvia, now known as Professor Peach, used a semblance to make herself not seen. However, a tear slipped.

 _Drip._

* * *

 _3 days before the event..._

Ozpin merely looked at Ms. Goodwitch and Silvia across from the table.

Silently, they clinked glasses and drank.

Today was the day of the explosion.

* * *

 _3 hours before the event..._

Dante complained as his team got ready, "I don't know, Lady... I just have a bad feeling about today..." Irene scoffed and asked, "Like what? You end up fighting ghost?" Lady rolled her eyes as Vergil asked, "Since we're using Dust, what do you think will happen?"

* * *

Dante panicked as Cardin ran away from the thing he created. He asked as Dr. Oobleck saw the portal, "Where does that thing lead to?!" Ozpin quickly entered and shouted, "The question isn't where, but _when!_ " Dante looked back in shock as he grasped the situation. He then grabbed his weapon and asked, "So how do we close it?!" Suddenly, Dante was slowly pulled into the portal, screaming as he vanished along with the portal itself.

Ozpin's face became filled with dread as Cardin looked at an angry Goodwitch.

* * *

A figure yawned and stretched while a masked woman saw him, disbelief filling her. Dante greeted normally, "Mornin', Raven." Raven slowly backed up. "Wait. Give this to team RWBY." She caught a box and looked at it in confusion before looked back at where he once was.

However, he wasn't there.

* * *

Qrow was at a bar, drinking. Well, a bit less than usual. In fact, everyone in the bar regarded the day as " **T** **he day the Devil saved angels**." A figure sat next to Qrow.

They sat in silence before Qrow asked, not even looking at the figure, "How did you do it?" Dante replied while sipping his drink, "The explosion flung me through time. Forward, this time. Pun and confusion not intended." Qrow gave a very small smile before Dante slipped him a few lien and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

Yang opened the door and found a box. On top, it had the engraved letters _G.O.D.S._ on it.

Later, she opened the box with the rest of the team and their eyes widened.

It was a team photo of GODS. Ruby recognized, "That's Headmaster Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch! But... Who are the other two?" Weiss just looked gob smacked while Blake looked over and offered, "Maybe we should bring this to them.

* * *

Ozpin, Glynda, and Silvia sighed as the strange mixture of Dust changed them back into teenagers, the same age when Dante was a part of their team.

Team RWBY entered slowly and asked, "Professor Ozpin..?" Yang saw the three, but didn't question it as she asked while showing the photo, "Who are the other two?" A voice from behind them explained, "That would be me and Silvia."

All seven heads snapped to the source, all to see Dante with his arms crossed and leaning against a wall. He noted with a smirk, "Funny how time travel works with portals and explosions." GOS tackled him, ignoring the dropped jaws as they hugged him tight, making sure he was real.

Dante sighed and hugged them back, muttering with a smile, "And, jackpot..."

* * *

Dante stretched as he announced, "Good evening, class. My name is Dante and I am your new teacher in Grimm Biology. Are there any questions before we start?"

All the students were silent in shock as Silvia popped in out of nowhere and spoke with a grin, " _Peachy_." "Oh, that's right. This is my partner, Silvia. You may know her as Professor Peach." "Without any further or do, let's learn how to kill Grimm~!"

Dante sighed before asking, "First things first: What are Grimm?"

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Glynda sighed as Ozpin commented, "With Dante back and the fact that the effects of the Dust seeming to be nonreversible... This will be a long year..."

Glynda only nodded before adding, "At least team GODS is back together..." An explosion rocked the campus.

Dante appeared on a video screen and stated, "Ms. Xiao Long had a strand cut off. 10 inches."

Silvia asked, "Why in the name of Monty is her clothes burning off?!"

* * *

 **Review?**


	6. Listen

**Sometimes, one needs to listen carefully to truly understand...**

 **Version: First words you hear them say to you are on your arm**

* * *

I sighed as I walked with my twin sis. We both left Roman after things just got plain ridiculous. For instance, stealing Cinder's undergarments and lighting them on fire? I mentally gaged at how boring it was.

Despite belief, I'm actually the one that teleports us around. I'm just not seen. I have yet to met my soulmate because, well, I'm deaf. I slumped again and Neo noticed my expression, patting my back as our disabilities make our life a big Russian roulette. I make up for my weakness by detecting vibrations and the use of hearing aids, which are REALLY important to me. That doesn't mean I don't know how to sign, though.

Anyway, after getting ice cream and sitting down, I signed, " _Want me to look up our next heist?"_ She replied, " _It better be grand. And Team RWBY must be there, too."_ I sighed and went through.

'Skeleton of Ancient Animal', too much hassle...

'Antique sword on display', not much at that place...

Something caught my eye.

I asked, " _Want to destroy all the coffee beans needed to make a Death Wish blend? It'll freak out Ozpin, put all the coffee houses in panic, AND give us sleepy Hunters and Huntresses after us..."_ She grinned and finished her cone before replying, " _Hell. Yes._ "

I quickly typed a message to Ozpin saying, "We're going to destroy all the coffee beans needed to make a Death Wish blend, and then some. -N" My sis smirked at my childish message, but I sent it and got ready.

* * *

I sighed as we walked under the night sky. We were dousing the crates of beans with gas, placing fire dust charges here and there, even dumped some into the harbor. I flicked my sleeves and asked my twin, Neo, " _Hey, Neo? Why do we do this? You're safest bet in finding your soulmate is to find one with no words? Mine just say **'Great. Two scoops of ice cream...'** and nothing else!" _ She rolled her eyes and replied, _"Because, Nio, I want you to meet someone. Also, I'm not hiding you, this time."_ I raised an eyebrow as we heard someone shouted, "Hey!"

I looked and saw RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, the leader of White Fang, and Cinder's crew looking at us. I raised an eyebrow and asked my sis mentally, " _This much people love coffee?_ " _"Ether that, or they just want to find us..."_ I sighed and with a flick of my wrist, I produced a lighter.

That got the ball rolling.

* * *

I defended myself as I countered every single attack aimed at me. I ducked under the black ribbon before back flipping over glyphs and jumping over the blades. I blocked Adam's sword with my cane before I looked around. Neo was fighting her favorite rival, Yang Xiao Long.

Deciding to join in on the fun, I jumped back before teleporting. When I arrived, I intercepted a shot, causing me to double over.

Neo rushed over to me and helped me us, while patting my neck to indicate my aids were gone. I shook it off as the blonde said something I couldn't hear. I raised an eyebrow at my sis, who explained with a smirk, " _The words_." I shrugged and replied, knowing Neo sometimes plays around with my hearing, "Sorry, didn't hear that. I'm deaf, not mute." She looked at me stunned for using my voice. Heck, everyone was.

Then, in one smooth and swift motion, I brought out the lighter, flicked it on, and threw it into the gasoline.

When the explosion occurred, I grabbed my sister's hand and teleported us away. But not before flashing a crazy grin back at the blonde boxer and shouting, "Later~!"

* * *

I placed my hearing aids in and adjusted them. I sighed and stretched before walking around our apartment. When we went back to find mine, one was already busted. The other we didn't find. I flopped into the couch and closed my eyes, taking in what people take for granted. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I got up and looked before opening.

Yang stood there awkwardly. I gestured to my ears and spoke, "New ones. They work." She nodded and after a moment of silence, she stated, "Um, my arm." I looked and was shocked.

 _Sorry, didn't hear that. I'm deaf, not mute_.

Hesitantly, I showed my words, her blushing after reading them. I awkwardly asked, "So, do you want to get in, or...?" "Actually, I want to start things off right." She held out her hand and greeted, "I'm Yang Xiao Long." I gave a gentle smile and replied while shaking it, "I'm Nio, with an 'i'. Nice to properly meet you, soulmate."

* * *

I laughed and asked, "So, wait. Ozpin is more sleepy and cranky than usual?"

Blake nodded as Neo sipped her tea. The black bowed huntress explained, "He's now using this coffee called _Black Hole Brew,_ at the moment. From what I can tell, it's just strait up grinds."

We're on a double date with out soulmates. Somewhat awkward, but well worth it. Yang asked me, "So how come you and Neo don't have the same hair colors?" We looked at each other before sighing. I ruffled my hair, exposing my pink and brown hair to the world and stated, "Hair dye."

* * *

I managed to smirk as I accomplished my goal. Mercury and Emerald heard about Cinder's plot to destroy everything they hold dear, at the cost of my life. Cinder dug her blades further into me and demanded, "What did you do?!" I replied smoothly, "I gave your powers back to their owner. However..." I coughed up more blood before continuing with a mad grin, "I'll be more concerned with how much dread and fear I can release. I wonder, can you stand the curse of despair?"

The door broke and hit Cinder square in the chest, flinging her out the window as I collapsed onto the ground.

Mercury and Yang saw me as Emerald skillfully pulled out the blade while I used my aura to heal. But I used up too much to endure Cinder's rage. I joked as Yang cradled me, "Looks like Cinder will meet a _grimm_ end." Yang teared as everything slowly faded to black.

The last thing I saw was Yang crying. The last thing I felt was Yang hugging me.

All I heard was the one thing I heard from the beginning: silence.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around to see that I'm in a hospital. I was in bed with Yang sleeping right next to me.

I gently shook her awake. When she saw me, she smiled. I asked in curiosity and jokingly, "So, where are my hearing aids?"

* * *

 **Review?**


	7. Past and Present Roses

**Slight crossover with Soul Eater.**

 **Version: ?**

* * *

I sighed as I walked along side Maka, Soul, and Amanda. I asked, "Do we seriously HAVE to go to Beacon? Why can't they choose some other group?" Amanda berated, "Because it's to strengthen the bond between Death Academy and Beacon, while also keeping out reputation up!" Maka asked, "Why are you so down about it?" Soul agreed, "You're not being cool about this..." I looked away and stated, "It's because _her_ daughter attends there... And the dad told me it's like looking into the past..."

They grew silent in understanding. Amanda spoke, "You're the leader. Don't you have a say in this?" I ran my hand through my hair and reminded, "Remember, my dad assigned it. I just wanted to know how you guys felt about this."

We stopped as a bullhead landed in front of us. I asked as we walked towards it, "Shall we?"

* * *

As we waited to arrive, I closed my eyes, listening to the low hum of the ride. I questioned as I slowly opened my eyes, "So, which team are we going up against?" Maka answered, "I think it was team RWBY..." I stiffened, and the others took notice. I managed to say in a strict tone, "Pilot to co-pilot, you're the pilot." Maka looked at me with wide eyes as the announce spoke, "We'll be arriving at Beacon shortly."

* * *

As we stepped out of the aircraft, a grey haired man walked to us and greeted, "Welcome, team MARK. I'm Ozpin, principal of this school." I shifted before he noticed me, slightly shocked, but regained his composure as Amanda explained, "Don't worry... He told us." Maka offered her hand and spoke, "I'm **M** aka, leader of team MARS."

" **S** oul."

" **A** manda."

Ozpin nodded before explaining, "You'll be introduced in combat class."

* * *

As we entered, everyone stared at us. Amanda sang, "Awkward~!" I remained silent as Maka muttered silently to me, "Window. Next to snow white." I took noticed as she greeted with a smile, "Hello. We're the students from Death Academy. I'm **M** aka Albarn."

" **S** oul Evans."

" **A** manda Grave."

I spoke in a monotone voice, " **R** ipper Stein."

Aside from the team, everyone paled at the sound of my last name, except the girl with the red hood. I smirked and gestured to all the paled faces, laughing, "Oh man! Ha-ha~! That never gets old!" I wiped an imaginary tear and spoke with a bit of humor, "Come on, Amanda. Let's get some practice in." "Okay~!" She followed me as Maka sighed before finishing, "And we're the top students of Death Academy. And as leader of team MARS, I hope you all can accept us." She and Soul followed us out the class, Soul commenting, "The way you calmly said your last name, not cool."

* * *

I walked around the campus, stopping to look at the flowers. A blonde walked up to me and greeted, "Hi." I didn't break contact with the flowers and spoke, "Hey." "I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long." I finished, "Daughter of Tai-Yang and Raven Brawen." She asked me in shock, "You know them?!" "I knew their team. Past tense." "How?"

I remained silent before looking at her and gesturing to a certain flower, "I was her true partner." She looked at the flower I motioned to and realized what I meant.

* * *

Our team readied our weapons as Ms. Goodwitch declared, "This is a team match. Once all of one team in defeated, the other wins. Nothing else." We looked at team RWBY as the arena became a plain. Weiss asked worryingly, "So, Ripper? Are you REALLY the son of Franken Stein." I replied immediately, "Be patient. The experiment is about to begin." She paled as if I just confirmed her question, which I did.

Amanda smirked and stood in the middle-front of team RWBY. We recognized what she was about to do, and gave our own grins as she adjusted her gloves. When the timer reached zero, Amanda shouted with glee as Maka, Soul, and I covered our ears, "Wub-Wub~!" She faced her palms to the group as a wall of sound was produced from it, hitting them and pushing all of them back as we raced in the opposite direction, Amanda soon following after.

We looked back and saw Ruby raced after us with her semblance and scythe, but I readied my arm cannon and blasted her with air, causing her to fly back. Maka blocked Yang's fist with her staff as Soul proceeded to use his flamethrower on Weiss.

I muttered, "So when is the challenge going to begin?"

* * *

Eventually, all of our weapons broke down. I asked Maka, playing the role of team mate, "Can we buck wild, now?" She smiled and nodded, Amanda doing a fist pump and shouting, "Yes~!"

We stood side by side as Soul declared, "Time to show you what makes Death Academy so different from other schools. Ripper is classified as a _meister_. 'Meisters' are a class of students that can wield two different kinds of weapon. One of which is his arm cannon. The other one..." Amanda glowed yellow before becoming a black brief case with yellow energy lines as Maka finished, "Is the class Amanda is in. A 'weapon' can only be wielded by a 'meister', making this exclusive. We'll now show you the power of our top two students in Death Academy: Ripper Stein and Amanda Grave."

The brief case spoke in Amanda's voice as I picked her up, "Can we give them all a hair cut? I want to cut their hair, especially the blonde one." I replied calmly, "No, Amanda. Not unless we want to get her into the infirmary." "Fine. Can we at least use 3, 6, and 12?" I smirked and yelled as I rushed at them, "11!" She morphed into a buzz-sword as I wielded it to slice the katana weapon, gun and all. I shouted, "Neutral!" She turned back into a briefcase as I slammed it into the back of the black bowed huntress.

I glanced at the pattern Weiss was making and shouted, "3!" Amanda morphed into a spinning shield as I rushed at the heiress, breaking the pattern as I shouted, "6!" Amanda morphed into an arm cannon, which I promptly fired point blank into Weiss.

Soul reassured, "It only hurts like heck. What just occurred was that Amanda fired a compressed amount of Ripper's aura wavelength, causing damage." My attention went to Yang, with her hair glowing and eyes red.

"12!" Amanda morphed into a grenade launcher, which promptly launched a sleep grenade at her, causing her to snore.

I now paid attention to Ruby. I offered, "Amanda? Let's take a break." "Roger that, co-leader!" She turned back to normal as I shouted, "Maka! Soul! Show Red Riding Hood here a _real_ scythe wielder!" The two nodded as Soul had a similar glow, transforming into a basic scythe.

I explained as I took over the demonstration while Maka and Ruby fought, "Another thing to know is that only meisters and weapons with compatible aura will be able to fight properly. However, this is a different case. You see, Maka and Soul are **soulmates**. When this occurs, one can unlock the most ultimate Death Academy technic ever recorded..." Maka and Soul were engulfed in a blue aura as Amanda announced, "We present to you, **_Grand Aura Resonance!_** "

With a single slice, the force toppled Ruby over and got us the win.

* * *

I sighed as a grey haired man with a screw through his head and stitches came in. It was Grimm Biology class.

I greeted as the man flopped onto the floor and spun to the desk while still in his computer chair, "Hey, dad. What are you doing here? Aside from having this be the perfect class to teach Grimm..." "That's about it, actually. I want to experiment with Grimm, and what better way than to dissect them?" "Just Grimm and nothing else." "You really want friends, do you?" I nodded and introduced, "Everyone, meet my father. His name is Franken Stein. He went to Death Academy, also."

* * *

 _Months Later..._

I asked, "So let me get this strait, Ozpin. You want me and Ruby to help out a Grimm infested town, with out teams?" He added, "Don't worry. Qrow and Tai-Yang will supervise things." I deadpanned. "Great."

A few moments later, we reached the destination. I gave a brief nod and hand shake to each of them, which they returned.

* * *

We separated into pairs. Me and Ruby, Weiss and Amanda, Yang and Maka, Blake and Soul. Those were the groupings.

Ruby and I were tackling the ones in a field in the forest. We fought and began greatly, but more Grimm were appearing. Ruby used up all of her ammo, so I protected her.

We were surrounded. I asked, "Ruby? Is it okay if I try something?" "What?" My body glowed as I demanded, "Wield me!" And with that, I turned into a black and white version of Crescent Rose. She immediately caught on with my plan and we managed to cut through the Grimm again, making progress. I asked, "Can you try to channel your aura into me?" She nodded as I channeled mine into hers. That's when I felt it.

Our aura wasn't just compatible, they were **_perfectly_** compatible. That means that we're soulmates. I mentally shook it off as we yelled in union, "Let's go, _**Aura Resonance!**_ " With a single slash all the Grimm in the area was eliminated.

I turned back into my human form an caught Ruby. That attack must of taken more out of her than expected! Soon, more Grimm entered the fields.

Ruby commanded weakly, "Go! I'll hold them off!" I sighed and said to her, "I'm pretty sure my old partner wouldn't want me to abandon my partner who not only is my soulmate, but is also her daughter." A voice I hadn't heard in a long time agreed, "Sorry for taking so long. And you have my blessings."

We looked in disbelief as Summer Rose appeared before us in a flurry of white rose petals. "M-Mom?!" I sighed before getting up and bluntly stating, "So many questions, will ask later." I stood by her side and finished, "Let's fight like how we used to. Ruby, get some rest and enjoy the show." I transformed into a weapon again, this time Summer wielding me.

* * *

With the others, the remaining members of team MARS felt a tremor from where Ripper and Ruby were. All of them rushed over to watch in disbelief as Summer proceeded to finish off every other Grimm in the area.

* * *

I went back into my human form and complained to Summer, "I'm not as young as I'm used to..." She joked, "Don't worry. Ruby will be your match." Yang stammered in disbelief, "M-mom?" Tai-Yang questioned, "S-Summer?" She smiled and greeted, "Hello, again."

* * *

I groaned as I stretched. Five weeks have passed ever since the mission, and things are looking up.

Summer managed to ease back into life with family and is now teaching combat class with Tai-Yang. Qrow started to drink less. Maka, Soul, and Amanda decided to stay at Beacon, adding a bit of variety to the mixture.

Ruby stirred before waking up. She smiled and said while hugging me, "Good Morning, Ripper." I chucked and replied while kissing her forehead, "Good Morning, Ruby."

We share the moment of peace as she nuzzled into my neck.

But the best part? Knowing that I found my soulmate.

* * *

 **Review?**

* * *

Extra:

Ruby asked as we were all seated at a table, "So how come you can turn into a weapon? I thought you were a meister?" I explained, "I'm a special case. Somehow, I'm can turn into a weapon." Maka continued, "However, he prefers to wield a weapon opposed to being one. Before, he was okay with it." Summer finished, "Since he was technically a weapon, he was mostly seen as one. However, you two are a match."

I turned to Soul and asked, "So, how do you think Blair is doing?" Soul shrugged as Amanda questioned, "What about Kid?" Maka twitched as the conversation continued. It wasn't until Ruby asked, "So what is it like as a weapon?" Summer gagged, Qrow did a spit-take, Tai-Yang turned red, but the others aside from my team looked at me with the same curiosity. In fact, everyone in the mess hall waited for my answer.

I shared a look with Soul and Amanda, both smirking and nodding while Maka sighed and face-desk. I replied casually, "I'm basically naked."

The information sunk in, causing everyone to turn redder. Ruby blushed heavily as I got up and started, "Well..." I picked her up bridal style and asked with a smirk, "Want to give me some upgrades? Or do you prefer hands on maintenance?" Yang laughed at the implication as Ruby hid her face with her cloak.

With a grin, I ran out of the mess and towards the dorms.

She whispered as she tugged my collar, "I prefer hands-on maintenance..." I kissed her deeply as we went into her dorm.

The door closed.


	8. France

**The enemy of my enemy... Is not always your friend.**

 **Version: First words you hear them say to you are on your arm**

* * *

I asked my adoptive dad as I swung my cane, "Remind me why I'm copying your fighting style?" Ozpin answered, "I want you to copy my fighting pattern so you can gather information. Also, consider it a test." "A test of what?" "A test of how long you can maintain fighting this way." He parry my swings as I took a few steps back.

Just as we exchanged final hits, a rift appeared. I asked as I gripped my weapon, "Where does this thing lead to?" "Where indeed..." Suddenly, I was pulled in, hearing my dad scream my name before I blacked out.

"ASH!"

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was in an alley, my clothes in rags. I still had my cane, so that was something. I brushed myself off, put on some descent clothes and walked to the nearest internet café. I needed to know where I am, so I put in directions for Vale. Luckily, I was in it. I then checked today's date. A few years back. Roughly the same as when dad was still a teen.

I searched up _Ozpin._

No results. Weird.

 _STRQ._

I thought the guys were gals and vice versa...? Unless...

 _Ironwood_...

This confirms my theory.

I'm in a universe where not only everyone is the opposite gender of my original dimension, but also Ozpin doesn't exist.

At least, he didn't.

* * *

I walked with my cane through the woods. Just then, I locked eyes with another student. He greeted, "I'm Galileo Goodwitch." I greeted back while shaking his hand, "I'm Ozpin."

Ash is dead.

* * *

I slowly walked in with a plate of biscuits and placed them on the table. I sat down and started, "Hello, Ruby. Would you want one?" The boy with a red cloak slowly reached out before eating all of them. I asked with an amused smile, "Do you know who I am?"

He replied, "You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. I'm going to enroll there, actually."

* * *

I stood before the sea of students and spoke, "I'll make this brief..." I'm starting to wear glasses.

* * *

Galileo asked as we entered my office, "You requested me, sir?" I nodded before passing a file to him and asked, "Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?"

* * *

I silently walked away, already giving Galileo the guidelines of being the new headmaster. I stepped on a bullhead and simply watched as we flew away.

This is where changes occur.

* * *

I sipped my coffee and recalled the words on my arm.

 _I, London Torchwick, will kill you, Ozpin!_

I sighed and questioned silently, "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

* * *

I landed a hit on the ginger and greeted, "You need wits, London." Emerald shouted as he fired at me, "It's Ozpin! Kill him!" "Don't!"

The ginger prepared to strike and declared evilly, "I, London Torchwick, will kill you, Ozpin!" After that, muscle memory kicked in.

We fought, nether one of us backing out as I lead us to a secluded area. I then asked as I parried a swing, "So, soulmates with a complex relationship?" She scoffed and shot back, "You don't even exist! Why should I believe you?" "Ever heard of the multiverse theory?"

* * *

We sat across from each other in pedestrian clothes so we won't attract attention. She began, "So let me get this strait. You're from a dimension where not only all of us are the opposite gender, but this _Ozpin_ exists?" I nodded and sipped my coffee before answering, "With no way back, I needed to do something. Not to mention your _King_ doesn't care about you, Nio, or the Fang. He only cares about power, no matter the cost." She took a deep breath and stated, "I knew he was crazy... but not _that_ power hungry... What happened?" "I was pulled into this dimension, so I don't know..."

We sat in silence before she asked, "So what is your Semblance?" I explained, "I can copy someone's fighting style and manifest the shade to give me an edge. I dubbed it _Shadow Marionette_. Yours?" She shrugged. "Don't know, yet." She then had a serious look. "Does Cid truly not care about Fang and us?" I nodded. "Not even about your lives."

* * *

After finishing my story, Andrea Taurus snapped, "It cannot be true!" I sighed and decided to take a different approach. "Violence only leads to more violence. If you keep this up, all Faunus will be extinct and be disregarded as myth and legends." I looked towards the mountain and finished, "Like the _Dragon_." She coughed and stared at me, mouth agape. "That isn't true!" "Is White Fang's trust in Cid true?" She flinched.

* * *

I silently stood across from Cid, the grip around my cane tightening. Andrea and London stood by my side, ready to finish off the pyro.

We charged, my semblance activating as tendrils began to appear from the shadows.

The final fight has begun.

* * *

I gripped my side as I leaned against the wall.

I got separated from London and Andrea via rubble. Blood was seeping through my clothes and onto the floor.

I'm tired...

I feel old...

I've seen enough...

Just then, a portal appeared before me.

I went through hell once... No harm in repeating myself.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in a hospital.

I saw Ozpin by my side, along with RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, all their proper genders. I sighed and smiled sadly.

Sorry, London... But we belong in our own worlds.

* * *

I finished my story, my dad silent and hands intertwined. They looked at me in shock at what I did.

I joked, "I became my dad... but I'm still younger than him... I guess I still need my years back." He shook his head, "Ash. You didn't have to do that..." "I know who the Queen is... And I know how to stop her."

* * *

I leaned on my cane, watching from the clock tower as I listened to the gears. It was a comforting pattern... And a reminder of my sudden journey.

Cinder Fall was behind bars, her powers returned to the Fall Maiden.

The White Fang has been disbanded, Faunus now having equal rights as Humans. The rift is still there, but it's slowly closing.

As for me? I've been managing Beacon as Ozpin the Second, Ash having been dead ever since the portal.

Everyone has found their soulmates, and weren't separated from them. Speaking of which...

I heard a gust of wind behind me and commented, "I feel like we should visit Paris..."

She hugged me from behind and questioned, "What's wrong with London?"

I answered while kissing her forehead, "Nothing is wrong, London Torchwick."

She nuzzled into my neck and spoke, "What ever you say, Ozpin~!"

* * *

 **They say the enemy of your enemy is your friend... But are they truly your friend?**

 **Just when you thought it couldn't get any crazier than before, BAM! I genderbent a male! Remember, it's all FEMALE characters. I didn't say anything about genderbent ones.**

 **Review?**


	9. Eye for an eye

**Of kings and queens... Those are just words.**

 **Version: Your left eye is your soulmate's. When you meet them, you get your eye back.**

* * *

I adjusted my bandages out of habit. My teacher took notice and only offered a comforting pat on the back. I muttered, "Thanks, Qrow..." My adoptive father smirked and asked, "Nervous?" I nodded. "Yeah. I mean, seeing Ruby and Yang again, and meeting their team... I just hope they can accept me for what my semblance is..." I gripped tighter on my weapon and added, "You also mentioned it's all girls." He nodded and took a sip from his flask.

He spoke as the bullhead landed, "Don't sweat the small stuff. Unlike me and Winter, you have a considerate personality. Besides... You kept your mate's eye safe." I merely nodded as we stepped aboard.

* * *

When we landed at Beacon, I was tackled by a red and yellow blur. I fell and greeted, "Nice to see you too, Ruby. Yang." Her eyes sparkled as she asked, "Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!" I grinned as I got up and ruffled her hair as I answered, "Yep." Yang greeted, "S'up, coz?" We fist bump as Ruby got out her scroll and explained as she pulled up a picture, "This is our team. The one with the black bow is Blake. The one with the eye-patch is Weiss." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What happened to her left eye?"

Yang sadly explained, "She was in some sort of battle. It cost her soulmate's eye. She's worried that they will hate her." I remained silent before asking, "Can I talk with her?" Ruby took my head and, using her semblance, rushed me to her dorm door.

* * *

When we arrived, I complained, "Never do that again. I think I dislocated my arm, briefly..." She pout as we heard singing from the other side of the door. I mockingly asked, " _Mirror, mirror_ on the wall, who's the coldest of them all?" The singing didn't stop, so Ruby quietly opened the door and closed it behind me.

Inside, I silently listened to Weiss Scheen singing before the song ended. I commented, "Nice vocals..." She jumped and looked at me as I greeted, "Celsius Brawen, Ruby and Yang's adoptive cousin. I want to talk to you about your soulmate... and some news relating to it." A slight pain occurred in my head, but I masked it as she groaned.

"If you're offering support, then don't bother. My friends have already done that." I raised an eyebrow and asked as I sat next to her, "So what happened?" She remained silent before sighing. "I was fighting this suit of armor. He managed to land a hit on me, blinding my left eye. Or rather, my soulmate's eye. I defeated the armor, but... I don't want my soulmate to be upset about me losing it." Hesitantly, I cupped her face with my right hand before slipping my middle and ring finger under her eye-patch. She instinctively grabbed my wrist and begged, "Don't... I can't see, anyway..." I gently pried off her hand and smoothly removed the eye-ware. Slowly, she opened her eyes and they widened.

I gently smiled as I removed my bandages and looking at her.

With only one eye, even though both are open.

* * *

She slowly tear before sobbing into me as I just hugged her. I stated as she clung to me as if I was going to disappear, "They say an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind... But I'm not blind, yet. And nether is the world of mine." I skillfully placed on her former eye-patch and asked, "How do I look?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Handsome." Suddenly, the door burst open and a flash occurred.

Yang had a mischievous grin while holding a camera. Blake looked up from her book and bluntly spoke, "I ship it." I rolled my eye and used my semblance while holding Weiss' hand.

Weiss looked around in disbelief as time slowed down to a halt. I explained as we stood up, "My semblance is Chronokinesis. The ability to control the flow of time. Everything around us has slowed down while the others sees us a sped up." "Does this mean you can travel through time?!" I chuckled and stated, "It doesn't work like that. If it did, there would be multiple paradoxes and you would see me in history books." We held the other's hand as we walked around her team mates and leader.

When we slowly approached a frozen Qrow, time began to move again. He noticed us and nodded with a grin. I stated, "Qrow knows." She sighed. "Of course."

* * *

I took a deep breath and slowed time around me, the bullets slowing down as I moved out of the way. Coco had a face of concentration with her gun aimed at me.

Or rather, where I was.

I gently pushed her knee outward so she could trip. I also gave a salute to the camera before time resumed again.

Coco tripped and fell as her weapon skidded out of her reach. I looked at the aura levels, seeing that she is almost in the red, while I'm still in the green.

Sighing, I halted time again, this time lightly tapping her on the back while I slickly moved her glasses off and put them on.

Time resumed as she was eliminated. I asked her as she looked at me, "How do I look?" "Stupidly hot."

* * *

I smiled as Weiss leaned into me, time slowing down all around us. She stated as she listened to my heart, "You do realize that my father will have words, right?" I chuckled and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry. We have all of the time in the world."

* * *

 **Review?**


	10. Vibes

**Do you get a good vibe off of someone?**

 **Version: The first words they say to you are on your arm.**

* * *

I sighed as I polished my sword. Someone knocked on my door, so I stopped to open it. I greeted in surprise, "Headmaster Ozpin? What are you doing here?" He replied as I walked with him, "I think I figured out where your soulmate is located. However, have you heard of the multiverse theory?"

* * *

I waved my hands and listed, "Wait. You mean to tell me that my soulmate is in a genderbent universe, and the same applies to the female counterpart of me?" He nodded and added, "The Ozpin in that universe also thinks that you can better adapt at her version of Beacon." "So, how are we going to do this exchange-over-universes?" He pointed to a portal that's in his office.

"Seriously?"

* * *

 _A few days later..._

After introductions, everything started out awkward. It turns out my weapon is different than my counterpart's. Not to mention everyone is looking at me weird, aside from RWBY and JNPR.

Galileo Goodwitch spoke, "Let's see what fight we have today." The screen showed something I scoffed at.

Joan Arc, Pyro Nikos, Lily Ren, and Norse Valkyrie against me.

"Team JNPR versus Volt." I sighed as I got ready. I spoke as I left the room, "I hoped for a better challenge, not an easy one..."

* * *

I did a few practice swings with my blade. It was a black sword with speakers in the main hilt, white straps surrounding the base. The handle has a trigger to allow the special function my blade has to occur.

JNPR prepared themselves as the timer counted down.

When it rang, Norse lunged at me, swinging his hammer at me. I countered by drop-kicking into the head of the weapon, repelling it back as I used the force to back flip and charge right at them.

* * *

My aura was in the yellow while the rest were green. I was surrounded. As they closed in, I declared, "Time for my weapon, to scream!" With a mad grin, I pulled the trigger just as they were all a foot away from me. Instantly, a soft sound came from my sword.

 _"Gul-"_

They had a look of shock before a loud noise came after.

 ** _"BE-YAAAAAAH!"_**

The blast sent them back as my sword shook. I explained as I lessened the pressure, "I call my weapon _Rangnarok_. From where I com from, it's regarded as the "buzz-sword" for a reason." Norse growled and swung at me.

I smirked and pulled the trigger again as it made contact with the pole of the hammer.

 ** _"BE-YAAAAAH!"_**

My sword vibrated as it neatly cut through the handle, earning a look of shock from Norse as it separated his weapon in two parts, before I sent a powerful kick at him and sent it flying back and into the red.

I began speaking out loud to myself. "This match is four against one. I need to add more quartz. Does my semblance work?"

Lily fired as I swung my blade in a defensive maneuver, cutting all of the bullets before I pulled the trigger, sending a wall of sound at her and defeating her as she flew back.

I continued to speak to myself, slowly blocking out everything, "I don't need any more quartz. This is now two against one. Is there shocking any more?" I threw some grenades at the remaining two, ice erupting from where they exploded as my opponents charged at me.

I embedded my sword into the ground before pulling the trigger, the blade quickly pulling me around as I used the movement to dodge Pyro's bullets. I then drew it out again before tackling Pyro and defeating him, causing everyone to look at me in shock.

I pulled the trigger, but empty clicks were all it gave. I complained with a frown, "I ran out of blue dust!" Joan smirked and rushed at me.

And thus, the sword battle begun.

* * *

I began striking and countering all of her strikes. In other news, the worst part so far about my trip is I haven't heard anyone say-

Joan demanded, "What's the _real_ reason you're here? You're holding back!"

I was caught off guard, realizing I hadn't even talked with her ever since I arrived in this dimension. Then again...

I snapped in irritation, "It's **because** I'm hoping my soulmate is in this dimension!" She froze, while I smirked.

Found you.

"Time for my semblance." The air cackled as I was engulfed with electricity, charging up my sword to full power.

I jumped back and shouted, "Scream, Rangnarok!" The sword was engulfed with the same blue electricity I emitted.

 ** _"BE-YAAAAAAH!_** "

Joan flew back, causing her aura to drop and for her to be defeated.

* * *

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly as I sat near her med-bed. Joan giggled and started, "So, electricity?" I nodded and explained, "Back in my original dimension, an accident with dust occurred, causing me to be struck by lightning. When I woke up, I became a living electric generator. My version of Ruby dubbed me _Electro_ as a nickname, making an onslaught of teasing to occur from Yang Xiao Long in relation to comic books."

She commented, "Your weapon reminds me of an anime my brothers and I used to watch." "It runs on electricity. I usually use blue dust to fuel it, my semblance only in necessary moments. The sword's speakers emit high vibrations that enable it to slice through almost anything. It activates when I pull the trigger, using the fuel to vibrate. Also, that noise it makes? It eradicates any Grimm that hears it within a five mile radius, at the very least."

She nodded as I awkwardly asked, "So, um, what do you think about Faunus?" "I don't mind them. Aside from a few extras, is there really a difference?" I sadly smiled and explained, "Before my semblance was unlocked, I was trapped in a burning building under some rubble. They managed to rescue me, but... My extras were crushed and burnt. They had to be removed or else an infection would occur... Used to have wolf ears and tail. Now all I have is better vision and reflexes... Along with phantom pain."

* * *

I greeted awkwardly as we were at her house, "Um, Hello... Mr. and Mrs. Arc." Joan's mom asked, "Why are you nervous? A bit of your voice says amused and humorous." Joan looked at me in confusion as I started, "To start things off, I'm the dimension jumper." Joan's dad asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed and explained with a serious look, "Back in my home dimension, Joan's counterpart, Jaune Arc, invited me over to his house to hang out. His parents mistook me for being his boyfriend and the next thing you know, threats of castration. Made them have tons of embarrassment when they realized that we weren't soulmates."

* * *

I gently kissed her on the forehead and promised, "I'll finish my mission quickly, so don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." She hugged me and replied, "You better, idiot." "Don't worry." I stepped away and used my thumb to point at the Arc symbol on my shirt, reassuring, "A future Arc never goes back on his word."

* * *

I growled as I pulled the trigger yet again.

 _ **"BE-YAAAAAAH!"**_

More grimm were destroyed. I pulled out my scroll and dialed Ozpin. When he picked up, I shouted as I swung Rangnarok around, "It's a lie! There's way more Grimm here than recorded!" I heard him speak, "I'll bring in back-up." "You better!"

I pulled the trigger as I increased the volume.

 _ **"BE-YAAAAAAAAH!"**_

* * *

I coughed up blood as Joan held me. She had tears and reassured, "You're still an Arc..." I managed to grin and stated, "This world needs heroes..." I weakly got up and began using my semblance, overloading my weapon.

I told her, "Today, Joan Arc, leader of team JNPR, destroyed every single Grimm in the world with her new sword: Rangnarok." Her eyes widened as she realized what I implied.

But before she could do anything...

I pulled the trigger, for the final time...

I smiled and closed my eyes, stating, "Time to hear that beautiful sound."

The sword shook violently before the speakers boomed louder than they ever went.

* * *

 _ **"BE-YAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

* * *

 _Decades later..._

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I sighed and got dressed while muttering, "That dream again..." I then stretched before walking to school.

I questioned my words that are on my arm:

 _Motion sickness is a real thing!_

I stepped on the bullhead, noticing a blonde hurling into a trashcan.

As soon as the ride ended, I asked the girl, "Seriously? Barfing in a bullhead?"

"Motion sickness is a real thing!"

We stood in silence before I laughed. She looked at me in confusion as I explained, "My grandpa, Jaune Arc, he said it was a serious problem." I held out my hand and greeted, "The name is Volt Arc. Shocking, but the ladies love it." She giggled and responded, "Joan Xiao Long, grand daughter of Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **You can delay something... You may miss something... But there's ALWAYS next time.**

 **Review?**


	11. Breakfast Batter

**Waffles or Pancakes?**

 **Version: First words they say to you are on your arm.**

* * *

I was mentally frustrated. Angry, even. And my team took notice since I was twitching more than usual.

 _Pancakes are better than waffles!_

"Waffles are better!" I yelled frustratingly at my arm. Yami calmly pointed out, "Everyone has their own preferences, Toby." I scoffed and stated, "You are _definitely_ with Coco Adel." He twitched before giving up. Nicole questioned, "What about me?" Her arm read, " _The book is called_ Ninjas of Love _."_ I bluntly answered, "Ask team RWBY." Our leader, Titanica, sighed and added, "At least you don't deal with friend that's a blond Faunus that deep throats bananas."

Nicole grinned and asked whole holding a stack of papers, "Want more of my written stories?" Titanica had a nosebleed.

* * *

I sighed as we sat with team RWBY and JNPR. Nicole asked the one with the black bow, "What book are you reading?" She answered, "The book is called _Ninjas of Love_." Nicole's eye lit up as she dropped casually, "So my soulmate likes reading the book I write... N-!" She couldn't finish her sentence as she was pounced on by her newly found soulmate.

I sighed as I continued digging in to my breakfast. Ren asked me, "Waffles?" I nodded.

 _"Pancakes are better than waffles!"_

My team froze as I twitched. I turned to the orange haired girl and stated calmly, yet angrily, "Waffles are better than pancakes."

Everyone in the cafeteria tensed.

"Pancakes."

"Waffles."

We continued as everyone took sides.

I then angrily shouted, "Team Waffles, to arms!" The ginger shouted back, "PANCAKES!"

* * *

I grumbled as I bit into my waffle, "Waffles are still better..."

Titinica sighed and explained with a bow, "I apologize for Toby's actions." Jaune shrugged and responded, "Same with Nora's.

We glared at each other before I asked with curiosity, "So what do you use?" She answered with an equally amused tone, "War hammer and grenade launcher combo. You?" "Halberd and riffle." I then added thoughtfully, "Always wanted to break Cardin's arms..." "I prefer his legs." "What about his manhood?" "Ooo! And his nose too?" "Along with his back!" We laughed like maniacs as our teams looked at us in an amused way.

* * *

I munched on my waffle as I looked at Blake's reaction to Nicole's writing. Nicole dropped casually, "So I was wondering if I should introduce a cat character?" Blake blushed as Nicole continued, "And include a scene with females..." Blake reddened even more. "While the two are alone..." She's having a nosebleed. "And drank a load of aphrodisiac." Soon, Blake picked up Nicole and left us.

Titianica sighed as she got up and left, clearly having enough of this. Ruby asked, "So Titianica, want to see my Cresent Rose?" Titanica froze before carefully replying, "Only if I can show you my Pandora." Ruby squealed and glomped her.

I twitched and asked Yang, "What do you think?" "Two months." I produced a 20 Lien card and shot, "Under two weeks."

* * *

I laughed with Nora as Yang bashed her head repeatedly into the wall, moans and groans coming from RWBY's dorm. Weiss was a blushing mess, so I asked to change the subject, "Ever went to requisition?" She raised an eyebrow as I further explained, "I give props for the improv bunk beds, but you do realize you can just switch them with the ones from requisition, right?"

The bashing and moaning stopped. Her face went unreadable before I twitched and offered, "Ice dust mixed with liquid nitrogen?" Weiss accepted and asked, "Where do you even get this?" "Oh. My full name is Toby Rogers, heir to the Creep Industry."

* * *

I asked Jaune casually as we sat at his table, "So, did you and Pyrrha did the deed?" Everyone at the table choked as Yang asked with a grin, "Well? Did you?" Jaune stammered, "We- Um-" Pyrrha was as red as her hair, sputtering, "W-we didn't-!"

I commented nonchalant as I sipped my juice, "If they're red, then it is said." "Nice one!" I added, "I also ship Freezeburn." This time, Yang and Weiss turned red.

* * *

"Toby!"

I gritted as I used my semblance. Everything around me slowed down, before it went in reverse. Everything including me went backwards.

Soon, I was back at Beacon, Titianica speaking, "Did everyone understand?" I stated while crossing my arms, "Exactly fifty thousand Grimm, give or take." The team nodded as the others looked at me confused.

Nicole explained, "Toby's semblance is mainly backtracking and change events. We use this to our advantage and have him give information involving the missions. Even though Toby's physically okay, he's actually mentally stronger than all of us combined."

Yami asked, "Where did it go wrong?" I bluntly spoke, "White Fang and their traps." Everyone tensed.

* * *

Nora asked me as we walked together alone, "So how long have you been doing this?" I shrugged and offered, "Physical sense, or mental sense?" "Mental." I sighed and answered, "Roughly 2 to 3..." She looked relived. "...thousand cycles."

She went slack.

I grinned and finished, "And I'll do it as many times as I need to so that everyone can have a happy ending." She beamed and started, "So why waffles?" "Crunchy, you can hold in your hand, and you can pretty much use them as a sandwich. Why pancakes?" "Ren makes good batches." "Don't people sometimes use pancake batter for waffles?"

* * *

I bit into my waffle sandwich. Mmm, bacon, eggs and syrup. Suddenly, my scroll buzzed. I looked and slowly a grin crept onto my face.

Quickly finishing my breakfast, I rushed over to my two friends. I rubbed my hands before tapping the one with the white mask and greeted, "Hey Masky!" "Nope nope nope nope-!" I continued chasing them, grinning like a madman as the other Creeps chased after me.

So what if I'm a "Camp Fire story"? At least we now just kill Grimm.

* * *

 **Yep, Ticci Toby from Creepypasta, OC-ed and RWBY-ed.**

 **Serious question: Team Waffle or Team Pancake? Which do you prefer?**

 **Review?**


	12. Cold Experiment

**Everything has a hidden power... What they are is possibly more frightening.**

 **Version:** **First words they say to you are on your arm.**

 **Warning: Possible feels approaching.**

* * *

Winter walked with Weiss, the younger eager to meet the older's soulmate and a secret with the glyphs involving summoning the foes they defeat and slay.

However, when they stopped, Winter demanded before she did anything, "Weiss. Promise me you won't even _dare_ do this under any circumstance." Weiss was shocked at how serious Winter was, but none of the less nodded. "I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Winter conjured up a glyph. The siblings' breath hitched as a pale blue teen slowly materialized before them.

Due to the glyph, his hair was white and eyes blue. He wore what appeared to be a lab coat with a halberd strapped to his back. He also wore jeans and blue sneakers. However, he made no sound or motion.

He only stood.

Winter sadly, yet happily introduced, "Weiss... Meet my soulmate, Jackson Frost... Former alchemist and dust expert of all of Remnant." Weiss stammered, "Y-you killed your soulmate?!"

Winter shook her head, and began, "I need to start from the beginning of this cruel tale..."

* * *

 _Winter walked with General Ironwood towards the laboratory._

 _When she entered, she saw a teen in a computer chair, brown hair disheveled and green eyes tired. He yawned before greeting without turning around and getting back to work, "General." James sighed before explaining, "This is Jackson Frost, top Dust expert in all of Remnant, alchemist extraordinaire. Jackson, this is Winter." He turned in his computer chair and eyed her and vice versa._

 _He then asked, "What's with the_ Snow White _get up?" She looked at him shocked before carefully asking back, "Why do you look like a mad scientist?" He grinned and answered before getting back to his work, "Because I want to." He paused before musing, "Always wanted to experiment with Glyphs..."_

* * *

 _Jackson growled before speaking, "No, no, no. You're supposed to parry the strike like this."_

 _Currently, Jackson was pushing Winter's skill with blade battles. She huffed before asking, "Can we take a break?" He sighed before bluntly stating, "We'll work on it next week."_

 _He slugged a towel over his head as they sat on a bench. He asked, "So how does the necromancing work?" She explained, "Whatever I slay with my blade, I am capable of summoning to aid me in battle." He remained silent before stating, "I have a hypothesis, and it tells me that it doesn't exactly work like that... There's more to that than what it seems." "Like what?" "For example, does it limit to the final blow? Or does it work when you did fifty one percent of the damage? There is also another pressing one, but I rather test it myself than forcing it on anyone else."_

 _Winter was shocked at his questions due to them not crossing her mind._

* * *

 _Jackson gritted as they hid behind the boulders, waiting for the Deathstalker to go back to it's den. He clutched his side as the blood pooled._

 _He slouched against the rock, Winter taking his side._

 _He asked, "Remember when I said I had a hypothesis on that glyph that summons the dead?" She nodded as he tried to focus, the venom already in his system. He wordlessly looked at the blade, stating, "Time for my last experiment..." She looked at him with wide eyes as he stabbed himself through the lung, and kept the blade there._

 _She frantically yanked at the blade, asking, "Why?! We would've made it!" He chuckled before explaining, "We know that the final blow matters, and those Grimm that have been dealt fifty one percent don't count. Also, I did a few things on purpose. The ones from Forever Fall were the ones I slayed using your sword. I noted the distinct markings on them, but remained silent. And thus, the conclusion." She looked at him in fear before he lifted the blade out, before positioning it over his heart._

 _"It isn't what the wielder slays... But the blade itself is used against to slay. Thus, the only way for us to beat it..." He plunged the blade through his heart as he finished, "Is for you to summon me to aid your battle."_

 _Slowly the light flickered out of his eyes, but Winter closed them for him before retrieving her weapon._

 _Slowly, she made herself over to the open, eyeing the Grimm in fury before summoning her newest recruit._

 _When General Ironwood arrived, Winter was clutching Jackson's corpse while crying._

 _And thus, the dark secret of the glyph was discovered._

* * *

Weiss looked in shock as she looked at the figure before him. "But.. That can't be..." Winter looked at her sister in confusion before a voice shouted, "Weiss! There you are!"

A boy with brown hair and green eyes ran up to her side before stating, "We're going to be late for Dust class! You're usually not one for being late, lab partner." He turned to Winter and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?" Weiss stating, "Now's not the time, Jack. Get back to class." "Fine, but you'll miss out on the experiment!" Winter watched as he jogged away before asking, "What's his name?" "Jack Frost. Younger brother, I assume..."

"More like reincarnated." Winter slowly smiled as the past scientist dispersed, requesting, "Promise me history won't repeat itself, okay?"

Weiss only nodded. "I'll watch my blade no matter what."

Jack shouted, "DAMN IT, YANG! YOU MESSED IT UP!" Winter giggled lightly as Weiss ran to class.

Winter sighed as she reflected on a past moment.

* * *

 _"Hey, Winter? Do you believe in second chances?"_

 _"Somewhat. Why do you ask?"_

 _"I often believe everything we experience were things we had in the past life. A chance so history won't repeat itself."_

 _"But what does that have to do with anything?"_

 _"I believe we all have second chances, but quite more often than we think."_

 _"... I'll never understand your logic, Jackson."_

 _"Heh... Someday, you will understand. Now hand me that vial of blue Dust, will you?"_

 _"I still don't see why you want to use Dust on a flower..."_

 _"Relax. It's just..."_

* * *

Winter quoted as she held the familiar rose, " _It's just a cold experiment._ " She smiled as she pinned it on her vest, walking towards the exit as her footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls.

Meanwhile, Jack sighed before smiling. He stated to Weiss as they prepared their equipment, "My semblance allows me to remember my past lives." "I know. You told me that you were Winter's soulmate, but now you're mine... You're okay with that?" He shrugged and answered while tugging on his safety gloves, "I only care about the happiness of others... Now hand me that vial of blue Dust, will you?"

Weiss handed him the vial and asked while raising an eyebrow, "Another moment of your madness?" She wasn't annoyed, she was actually amused. Here they were in Grimm Biology, in front of the entire classroom, and Jack was going to use a vial of lightning dust on a Grimm corpse.

Jack Frost chuckled and gave his catchphrase.

"Relax. It's just an experiment." She readied his halberd as he used the Dust.

Needless to say, Dust class was more interesting than Port's.

After all, what better way to learn about Dust than seeing them in action?

* * *

 **Review?**


	13. Commanding Coffee

**How strong is your will?**

 **Warning: Code Geass crossover. If you don't watch the anime, then this will slightly not make any sense.**

 **Version: The first words they say to you are on your arm.**

* * *

I sighed as I shuffled across my apartment. The lights were off, and it wasn't as if it mattered to me. I adjusted the bandages over my eyes and made my way to the table in the center, carefully sitting myself down in my chair and questioned my dreams.

"The wish of kings"? Ashford? Japan? Those were all that my dreams had in common, and they happened like cutscenes. Or rather, like a movie from first person. In my dreams, I was using multiple people with weird names: Kallen, C.C., V.V., Nunally, and Susaku, just to name a few. However, the name they called me was what got me.

 _Lelouch._ The full name being _Lelouch vi Britannia_. However, it doesn't end there... There are multiple names: _Mao, Charles zi Britannia, Rai,_ multiple other names that go on and on. All just connected by a single word: **_Geass_**.

Since the multitude of options were grand, I decided to stick to _Lelouch_ since it's more simpler. However... It's also the less risky.

My semblance allows me to switch between these variations within my dream... But... This serves another purpose.

I don't want to force someone to say my words... It wouldn't be honest with myself. I want it to be genuine, and not artificial.

With another heavy sigh, I resolved to get up and stretch, before walking a path my feet have well memorized: to the mall.

* * *

I muttered as I listened to my footsteps echo throughout the building, "What's with the emptiness? Was it a clearance or something?" I stopped and decided to take a gamble.

I felt the aura go to my eyes as they shifted the version from _Lelouch_ to _Mao_.

Almost instantly, I was bombarded with multiple noises from a single source, all relating to buying clothes. With the tenth heavy sigh, I sat down on a nearby bench, instantly feeling the presence of someone dangerously close to me.

A female voice stammered, "S-Sorry for placing my hand there." I chuckled and explained warmly, "It's okay. It's my fault to begin with." I began to focus on her to drown out the other voices.

 _[Doesn't he notice my ears? Why didn't he- oh...]_

I smirked and stated, "My semblance is partly hearing the thoughts of others. It makes up for my lack of sight. I'm not blind, though."

 _[Hearing thoughts?! Okay, stay calm... At least he doesn't know I go to Beacon...]_

I questioned, "So, how's Ozpin?" She began to sputter before I laughed and spoke, "I attend Signal, so I don't know the headmaster that well. He's a friend of my family." Just then, I heard a different voice.

[Who's the guy that's bothering Velvet? I swear, if he messes with my teammate...]

I switched back to _Lelouch_ and cut off the thought as I heard the sound of someone walking towards us. I mentally debated with myself on whether or not to remove my bandages, before a new voice demanded, "Who are you and what's with those horrible clothes?"

She said them. My words. But...

I grinned and reached for my bandages, feeling them tense.

I questioned, "What's wrong with a lonely soul trying to test willpower?" I saw a girl wearing a beret and sunglasses staring at me in disbelief.

Time for a test.

I commanded as I made eye contact with her, "I, Obsidian Ashland, order you to be constantly five feet away from Velvet and be constantly aware of this command." Velvet looked at me like I was weird, before Coco questioned as my semblance took affect, "W-what's going on?!" I gave a look of regret and explained, "I had past lives, each having a different power with the same source: **_Geass_**. The one I used on you was, what I like to call, the _Lelouch Version_ , the ability to make someone do anything I command them to by simply having eye contact. I witnessed someone with a strong will snap out of a different version of my semblance by pure will power while being confined to a wheelchair. The question is, can you do the same?"

With that, I turned heal and walked away, internally smirking in anticipation of the result.

* * *

In my apartment, I was using _Mao's_ version, listening to the thoughts around the building, drowning out noise of the streets. Annoying? Yes. Irritating? Indeed. Entertaining? Definitely.

[Obsidian Ashland should be here...]

Coco's here. I went to the door after it was knocked, and opened to a sight I was happy about. Coco and Velvet were a foot apart.

I commented as I invited them in, "Nice willpower." Coco smirked and responded while leaning in, "Nice choice of sleepwear."

Velvet stammered and turned beat red as Coco quickly pulled me in and French kissed me.

I commented as we broke apart, "You taste like coffee."

* * *

I growled as we witnessed Velvet get bullied again. I muttered, "Might as well..." Coco grinned all knowingly as I abruptly stood up and marched over there.

"Hey, Cardin!" He turned and smirked, "What do you want, punk?" Velvet saw my eyes and closed her as I used my semblance.

I commanded, " _Dance like a ballerina for 5 minutes strait, then beat up your own team, and finally break your own legs after."_

* * *

Coco started, "I think I know what to call your semblance: _Geass_." "Whatever you say, fashion model." "Right back at ya, hypnotist."

I chucked as I used my semblance on the Grimm, commanding, "All Grimm within range, kill your brethren!" Coco grinned as we watched the destruction, before we shared a kiss.

* * *

I fidgeted as we stood outside her home, asking, "Are you sure you want me to use my semblance on your parents? This is the first time we're meeting..."


	14. Countdown

**When you experience an event, in an instant, do you have any regrets?**

 **Version: A timer in your wrist. When it reaches zero, you've met your soulmate.**

* * *

I, Copper, was dreading this moment.

 _3 minutes, 15 seconds..._

* * *

 _(Earlier...)_

I clenched my fists as I asked, "Could you repeat that, Professor Ozpin?" He repeated, "You will be joining team RWBY in boarding a Dust train. It's a simple guarding mission." I snapped, "I meant why am I with the cat!" Yang, Weiss, and Ruby stood in front of Blake, who was scared at my outburst. Blake asked, "How did you know?" I scoffed. "Bows don't twitch. But back to the matter at hand. I was on a train once, and it was the one in which you left your old mentor on!" The girls looked at me confused, but Ozpin had a look of realization.

Blake asked, "How do you know about Adam?" I looked away and bluntly stated, "I have a score to settle with him... and a meeting was way overdue." Ozpin gently spoke, concern filled with reasoning, "You don't have to do this..."

I took a deep breath before answering, "No. It's time we met face to face, anyway..." I then casually adjusted my shirt cuffs.

However, Ozpin noted what I was really doing.

 _1 day, 23 hours, 33 minutes, 45 seconds..._

* * *

 _(Present)_

And so, here I am.

The girls are on the other side of the door, ready to fight Adam Taurus. With a heavy heart, I opened the door.

 _59 seconds..._

I calmly walked over to the girls as the looked at me in bewilderment. Ruby asked, "What are you doing?!"

 _30 seconds..._

I took a deep breath and greeted to the masked red head, "Hello. I'm Copper. Nice to meet you."

 _0 seconds..._

At that instant, our timers went off, shocking the girls and the male before me. I requested, "You four go on ahead... It's time to settle things between us." Reluctantly, they went to the next cart, leaving us alone.

He remained quiet before stating, "I didn't expect to meet you here of all places." I explained as I gripped the handle of my blade, "I had a few hunches and narrowed down the possibilities. I knew about you before you knew about me." "How?" "I was on a cargo train. The one you and Blake were on years ago... I did some digging since my timer suddenly became a few months older." He remained quiet before admitting, "I thought you would be another Faunus that I would've recruited." "Monty must love a good show... So we might as well give one."

I drew my blade, surprising Adam as I explained, "I have my priorities. My mission and teammates come first. Soulmates come second. I sometimes curse my fixed mindset." Adam remained quiet before speaking, "As do I. First comes mission. Then my feelings." I pointed my blade at him and declared, "Adam Taurus, I, Copper, challenge you to the dance of the blades." He tapped his weapon against mine in respect and replied, "I accept your challenge."

We first took ten paces away from each other. I stated as we stood, "If you just waited a bit longer... We could've made peace between Faunus and Humans." He spat, "You humans always insult us!" I countered, "It's only the humans with that mindset. Besides, I have no family name..." My eyes became more wolf-like as I finished, "I ran away after my dad made me _look_ human. No anesthetics included. I still have phantom pain." He flinched, before speaking, "You have my deepest sympathies. In fact, I fear you are already stronger than I."

* * *

I sat down in my seat. I heard a guard speak, "Mr. Taurus, you have a visitor." "Who? I don't know any-!" He froze as he saw me. I smiled warmly and greeted casually, "You have red eyes? Nice." The door to our room closed as he slowly sat down in the opposite chair and asked, "Why are you here?" I sighed and answered while holding out my hand, "I'm technically classified as human, and my blood doesn't have any traces of Faunus DNA. With that being said, I need your help with something." "With what?"

I held our my hand and offered, "Want to be the first stepping stone, with me, towards peace between Humans and Faunus?" He gave a small smile and took my hand.

"Yes. Let's build up towards peace."

* * *

 ** _(Alternate Ending)_**

Adam slowly walked to his destination, the war between Faunus and Humans ending and equal rights. Blake was at his side, along with the rest of team RWBY.

When they arrived, Adam slowly crouched down, before uncharacteristically breaking down and crying, letting all of his bottled up sadness out as Blake did the best she could to comfort him.

 _Copper **Taurus**_

 _20XX - 20XX_

 _"The worst thing you could not know is yourself."_

The timer on Adam's wrist was blank. A dead black.

* * *

 **Did you honestly think I would limit it to just females and genderbents? NOPE!**

 **And request you have for me? Comment down below or PM me.**

 **Review?**


End file.
